


Sanctuary

by Lokifan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Comfort Sex, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry goes to them, he isn’t running away from the bleak, lonely parts of life any more. He’s running towards something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leela_cat (Leela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/gifts).



> This was originally written for Kinky Kristmas 2011, as a gift for leela_cat. Thank you r_grayjoy and eeyore9990 for your fantastic beta work!

Harry didn’t go to them because of his latest case, which involved a brutally dead child and no leads. He didn’t go to them because of the morning’s headline, which was about that case and whether he was ‘losing the magic’. He didn’t even go to them because his latest attempt at finding a boyfriend or girlfriend, someone fresh who wasn’t a ‘fan’ or involved in the Ministry’s tentacles of bureaucracy, had withered before it grew.

He went because he was tired and aching from a grey, fruitless day of searching, and his flat was empty. Harry wanted the brightness of Bill’s hair and the sharpness of Draco’s eyes and the taste of skin.

He Apparated like slumping into a chair, and arrived stumbling on Draco’s doorstep. Draco lived in a smokestained London house as tall and thin as a chimney. Bill supposedly lived in a little cottage near Shewsbury, but Harry had never even seen it. Every time he’d come here, for the last six months, Bill had been here too, and smiling.

Harry knocked on the door in a characteristic Auror’s rhythm and the door opened after only a few seconds. Draco stood there, his expression tight; Bill was frowning and had a hand on Draco’s shoulder. Then they both recognised Harry. Draco’s face relaxed into a smile, and Bill came forward and put both hands on Harry’s shoulders, drawing him into the warmth of the house.

“Harry. Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” said Harry.

“Don’t lie, Potter, you’re not any good at it,” Draco said impatiently, his pale eyes glinting as he moved aside, letting Bill draw Harry through into the sitting room. “If you were fine you would have owled ahead.”

Harry flushed, stuttering to a stop in the middle of the hearthrug. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think. Are you busy - I can - ”

Bill kissed him, close-mouthed and soft and firm. When Bill drew back, it felt as if he’d taken Harry’s voice with him. Harry blinked.

“That’s better,” Bill said, smiling. He put his hands back on Harry’s shoulders, then slid them up to cup Harry’s neck. Bill rubbed his thumbs along Harry’s jawbone and Harry felt himself relaxing almost against his will. The gesture was so characteristic of Bill and his easy physicality. Draco hovered by the door, watching them, as Harry met Bill’s smiling brown eyes.

It took an effort, a breaking of some mental barrier, for Harry to reach up himself. Harry strained, but then did it: he reached up and took loose hold of Bill’s wrists. Not to make him let go: just to feel that contact, the warm, scarred skin and muscle and the knowledge that Bill was standing here, so close.

Harry felt his shoulders relaxing. His mouth turned up in a smile. Bill returned the smile, warm and bright as the fire, and called Draco over with a twitch of his head. “Come on, baby.”

“Don’t call me that,” Draco muttered, and left the doorway. Bill slanted Harry a conspiratorial grin. Harry returned it, then shivered. He could feel Draco’s breath on his neck.

“Is this where you wanted me?” Draco murmured to Bill. His voice was suddenly low; Harry wanted to hear that seductive voice tell him all sorts of things.

“Maybe just a little closer to our Harry. You know he likes to feel - feel us.”

The uncharacteristic pause caught Harry’s attention, but didn’t keep it: he was too caught up in Draco’s warmth to care. Draco was pressed up against his back, _finally_ close enough, and it was incredible. Draco wasn’t like Bill; he was wary of touching Harry out of bed, and sometimes flinched from contact.

Harry relaxed against Draco’s lanky body, turning his head to press his nose into Draco’s neck. Draco breathed in sharply, but stayed where he was; Harry could smell the musk of his skin, could feel the brush of Draco’s hair against his skin. Still better was the way Harry could feel Draco’s cock starting to harden against him.

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed. Harry stroked his thumbs, half-consciously, over the tendons of Bill’s wrists, and felt Bill’s hands flex on his shoulders.

Bill kissed him again, hot and immediate, sliding his hands to Harry’s hips. Harry let them go easily, tangling his fingers Bill’s long hair.

Draco echoed Bill’s movement, and Harry felt them link hands against his hips. He smiled into Bill’s mouth, making a soft noise.

“Upstairs, I think,” Draco said, sounding satisfyingly breathless. Bill made an affirmative hum and Harry relaxed into the Apparition, letting Draco take them where he would.

Harry still couldn’t believe how much things had changed. That first time, when he’d been miserable and strung out from exhaustion and firewhisky and a bad break-up, nerves raw, he’d flinched from Draco’s predatory eyes. The only thing that had made Harry let Draco touch him was the knowledge that Bill was there and he could stop Draco from doing anything too bad - that, and disbelief that it was actually happening.

They appeared in Draco’s bedroom upstairs, by the enormous bed. Draco’s sheets were Egyptian cotton - they’d been silk once, Bill had explained to a highly amused Harry, but Bill had declared that having one’s silk-pyjama-clad boyfriend slide off the bed during foreplay was not particularly hot.

Bill drew away, already unbuttoning his robes. Draco liked to undress Harry - Bill too if he got the chance - and he slipped into the space Bill left, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt. Harry breathed in sharply at the kiss of cool air against his bare chest and the feeling of Draco’s nimble fingers making their eager assault on everything that was between them. At the sound, Draco paused for two heartbeats, his pale eyes intense and his smile sly. Harry’s stomach swooped at that look.

Feeling he should assert himself, Harry kissed Draco, and reached for the buttons of Draco’s fly. Draco’s fingers clenched in Harry’s shirt in response. Harry tugged open Draco’s trousers, feeling the heat and thickness of Draco’s shaft against his hand.

Soon Draco stripped Harry’s shirt from him, letting it fall to the floor with the blitheness of a man who’d grown up with house elves. Draco dropped to his knees and unzipped Harry’s trousers, helping him step out of them. Harry smoothed a hand over Draco’s hair, and Draco looked up at him with his eyes wide and his mouth pink and open. Draco’s knees were spread, his hard cock visible; Harry’s own cock jerked at the sight as Draco reached to remove Harry’s boxers.

Heat prickled along Harry’s skin. He looked up to find Bill’s brown eyes hot and intent on them. Bill was shirtless, but he’d stopped undressing in favour of watching Draco on his knees before a near-naked, shivering Harry.

Harry stepped out of his boxers to stand naked on Draco’s plush carpet, and drew Draco to his feet before kissing him. Draco melted into him, gone pliant with need, and Harry squeezed him closer.

Then Harry felt Bill wrap himself around them both, his muscled chest pressed to Harry’s back, his hot mouth open against Harry’s shoulder. Between kisses, Bill murmured, “Can we blindfold you tonight?”

Harry moaned softly as he realised how well Bill and Draco knew him: in this if nothing else. He murmured, “All right,” and felt Draco shudder in his arms, felt Bill rub his cock against Harry’s arse for a few seconds before regaining control.

It took a few moments before the three men disentangled themselves, pulling away from kissing and touching with the promise of still better things. Harry sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and drinking in the sight of them: Draco’s mouth swollen and his hair rumpled so that he looked ravished almost fully-clothed; Bill’s eyes even brighter than the scarlet hair hanging down his chest.

Bill went to the wardrobe, rummaging through it, while Draco unbuttoned his shirt with slow, teasing motions, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smug smirk. Harry leaned back and opened his legs, and watched Draco flush bright pink.

Then came Bill’s triumphant voice. “Got it!” Bill bent over him, his long hair falling like a curtain around Harry. Harry shut his eyes and Bill slipped a length of smooth fabric around his face with careful hands. Harry opened his eyes and saw blackness. The cotton was a soft, reassuring weight against his face.

Harry gave a long, shuddering sigh at the knowledge that he was securely blindfolded. All he had to do now was let Bill and Draco take him where they would. Harry’s shoulders relaxed against the cool wood of the headboard as Bill ran one long finger along the bottom of the fabric, stroking Harry’s cheekbones. He shivered.

“Gorgeous,” Bill murmured. “Don’t you think, baby?”

Draco’s voice came in reply: not as deep as Bill’s, nor carrying the trace of years spent in Egypt; but his cut-glass accent and slightly petulant tone were familiar and well-loved. Harry smiled as Draco said, “Very gorgeous. Now help me with these buttons so I can do something about it, will you?”

Bill snorted softly. “It’s a good thing you’re gorgeous too.” Harry felt more than heard Bill cross the room.

“Same, or I’d never let you call me all those ridiculous nicknames. _Baby_ indeed.” Harry was sure Draco didn’t mean to let his voice soften a little on the name.

“You love it.”

For a minute or two, the only sounds were of clothing removed and kisses exchanged. Perhaps it should have made Harry nervous; no one was telling him what they were doing to compensate for the blindfold. Strangely, however, it made Harry relax further. It seemed, for once, that this strange threesome was taking place in real life, not some strange space outside it. He was being allowed into - _drawn_ into - their usual intimacies, the not-quite-words Draco mumbled when Bill was touching him.

Then Bill said, “Harry. Usual safeword?”

“Mmm? Yes. Why?”

“Because I like to be thorough, especially when someone’s going to be handcuffed.”

“Someone?” said Draco suspiciously.

“Yes. Now, Someone, go and make sure Harry’s not getting lonely, would you?”

Soft footsteps padded over the deep carpet, and then Harry felt Draco’s fingers trailing softly up the ladder of his ribs. “Hello there, Potter.” The mattress shifted as Draco sat down, his fingers brushing along Harry’s neck to cup his face.

Harry moved his face into the touch. “Hello, Malfoy.”

Draco kissed him, his tongue tracing Harry’s hips before teasing its way into his mouth. Harry reached out, exploring blindly, as they kissed. He felt Draco’s breathing quicken as Harry caressed his chest with curious fingertips. He found Draco’s nipples, and teased and flicked and stroked them until Draco’s breath was catching and he was almost whimpering into Harry’s mouth.

“You don’t even need to see to make him shudder.” Bill’s voice had gone deep with arousal. “Very nice.”

Bill murmured something, and Harry heard metal clinking. Draco pulled back a little and then he was straddling Harry, all his warm, soft skin in easy reach. Harry slid his hands down to find Draco’s arse, and squeezed. Draco’s thighs clenched around his. Draco retaliated with hands caressing Harry’s lower back, finding that sweet spot that had Harry arching up, pressing their chests together. Draco lowered his mouth to Harry’s collarbone in a shocking, wet burst of sensation; Harry moaned, feeling Draco suck a bruise into being. He ran a hand up Draco’s back, tracing the vertebrae until he found Draco’s soft hair.

The smell of Draco’s hair and skin, the way he moved, the feel of his mouth: Harry hadn’t known how much he recognised about Draco.

Then came footsteps, and clinking sounds. “Found em at last.”

“Wonderful,” Draco replied. He gave Harry a last brief kiss, then drew back. Harry huffed, feeling teased, and pouted; he couldn’t chase Draco for kisses while blindfolded.

Draco gave in more easily than Harry would have believed possible. He kissed Harry deeply, and Harry shivered; Draco knew how to kiss and being unable to see heightened every sensation. Harry followed his lead, moaning into Draco’s mouth. Draco could be selfish in bed, but when he did this, putting all his energy and considerable determination into making Harry feel good, he was wonderful.

Then Draco squeaked against Harry’s mouth.

“Don’t complain,” said Bill. He sounded amused, but his voice was warm. “ _You’re_ getting to kiss Harry.”

Harry groaned: Bill’s long, skillful fingers were slicking his cock, touching and rubbing and teasing deliciously. He thrust his hips as much as he could, seeking more of Bill’s touch. It was gone too soon, replaced by slick sounds and Draco squirming in Harry’s lap. Draco shifted anxiously against Harry, rubbing his hard cock along Harry’s stomach. Harry lost his breath.

“Draco,” Bill said, sounding a little stern. Harry put his hands onto Draco’s hips. He caressed Draco’s skin and held him firmly in place for Bill’s preparation.

It didn’t last long. Very soon Bill said “Okay, Draco,” and put his hands over Harry’s, tugging Draco up.

Harry made a concerned noise; he didn’t want to hurt Draco.

“No, it’s all right,” Bill said. His voice was as warm as ever, but so firm as to be impossible to disobey. “Draco wants it, don’t you, sweetheart?”

“I suppose,” Draco said, slightly sulky; but Harry knew that tone, and could hear the desire that Draco was hiding. Bill resettled his hands on Draco’s hips, and he and Harry entwined their fingers against Draco’s skin. Harry smiled, the tender moment lighting up his insides. Then Harry felt Draco’s fingers wrap around his cock, holding it in place, and Harry and Bill pulled him down together.

Draco cried out, and they let him pause. Harry panted, his fingers curling into fists as he resisted the urge to thrust up into that almost virginal tightness. Draco’s hole was hot and clinging round his cock, and Draco was panting. Soon Draco was pushing down despite the certain burn of it, and the rush of sensation blanked out Harry’s mind.

Bill touched Harry’s shoulders, murmuring to him. Harry slowly leant forward - Draco groaning hoarsely as Harry’s cock shifted inside him - and Bill slid in behind. Harry was embraced on all sides, held by Bill’s arms and legs and leaning against his chest and surrounded by the scent of Bill and Draco as they held him between them.

Draco was riding steadily, and his little whines had become long groans. Bill was touching Harry: stroking up his sides, teasing his nipples, pinching until Harry squirmed against him and Draco gave a breathless groan. Harry’s back arched, pushing his chest forward until he felt suspended by Bill’s clever hands and Draco’s hot hole. Bill tasted the skin of his neck, and Harry whimpered.

Bill’s hot mouth travelled to Harry’s ear. He played with the lobe for a moment, then pulled away when Harry was wheezing. “You should see Draco right now.” Bill’s voice was hoarse and deep; his warm breath on Harry’s ear made him shiver. Draco’s movements had gone languid, and Harry could almost see the pleased pink glow of Draco’s face now he was the centre of attention.

“His hands in his hair - he’s showing off for us, Harry - and his thick cock so hard for us. So gorgeous. He loves this, loves riding you.”

“I do,” Draco gasped, suddenly; and he was usually so quiet during sex, as if vocalising pleasure would be pounced on as a weakness, that his breathless voice had Harry thrusting mindlessly. “Love it, Potter, you’re so - and Bill - ” His voice petered out in a moan. Draco sounded helpless before Bill’s voice, before Harry’s desires, and Harry’s surprise was almost eclipsed by his lust.

Draco rolled his hips, and Harry groaned and dropped his head back onto Bill’s shoulder. He hid his face in Bill’s hair, eyes clenching shut behind the blindfold as Draco moved. Draco was fast now, losing his rhythm; Harry felt Bill’s arm go forward, and Draco started whimpering in desperate gratitude for what must be a hand on his cock.

“God, come on, baby, you’re so hot like this - wanna see you come for us, come on, Draco - ”

Draco clenched around Harry’s cock, rhythmic and needy, as he came. Harry moved with him, feeling half-drugged by the pleasure.

Draco paused, panting, and Bill’s breathless voice turned stern: “Don’t get lazy, babe.” Draco made a scornful noise but he kept going, bouncing on Harry’s cock and working him and dragging frantic cries from Harry’s throat. Draco’s breathing was almost as ragged as Harry’s and the sound was making him desperate.

Bill turned Harry’s head and kissed him, sudden and urgent. Harry swore he could taste Bill’s desire, as though it had become so intense that it was tangible. Bill’s mouth was devouring, and Harry clutched at him, kissing, as pleasure took him. Overwhelmed by sensation, Harry shouted and felt the heat tear through him, until he was mindless and breathless and _coming_.

He came back to himself still gasping, floating on afterglow. He felt himself softening slowly inside Draco. Draco seemed loathe to move and be empty again, but he leant in to kiss Harry. Harry knew him by the faint tang of sweets and the way he did it: sated and slow and letting Harry in, truly, if just for now. Harry raised his hands blindly and sunk them into Draco’s hair, keeping him there and close and unable to stop kissing Harry until he was ready to let Draco go.

Bill’s hands were still touching him - with an edge of desperation now. Harry shifted a little and felt the hot hardness of Bill’s cock directly against his arse. A bolt of desire went through him, though he wouldn’t be hard again for a while. Harry made himself pull back from Draco’s sweet mouth, because saying this would be worth it.

“Fuck me, Bill.”

Harry was rewarded with a gasp from Draco and a distinct squirm from Bill. “But you just...”

“I know. I want you to fuck me anyway.”

“You’ve got your orders, Weasley,” Draco said, with laughter in his voice, and swung off Harry. Harry leaned forward and felt Bill move.

The mattress shifted as Draco slumped down. He landed with a soft thump, still handcuffed and unable to catch himself. He lay against Harry’s side, snuffling into his shoulder. Harry put an arm around him instinctively, then smiled when Draco didn’t protest. Indeed, Draco opened his mouth against the ball of Harry’s shoulder, sucking a lovebite steadily into existence against Harry’s pale skin. Harry was going to be covered in Draco’s marks before he left. He wondered if that was Draco’s latest wicked plan, and pressed a kiss into Draco’s hair.

Between that and the fingers stroking along Harry’s inner thighs, gently spreading his legs, Harry thought he might get hard again quicker than he’d expected.

Bill was careful with him at first. His lips explored Harry anew, and Harry sighed as Bill’s long hair trailed across his chest, following the path of his mouth. Bill’s hands left Harry only long enough to make Draco give a soft sigh.

“You all right there, baby?”

“Yeah,” Draco said, and there was a small quaver of embarrassment in his voice, but mostly it was golden with contentment. “Untie me after.”

Harry thought that should be rewarded with a kiss, but since he was still cocooned in silky blackness... “Kiss me, Draco,” he ordered experimentally. And found himself ambushed by Draco’s mouth.

Maybe the sight pushed Bill past his careful control, his caution in making sure Harry and Draco, both helpless in different ways, were all right. He slid fingers inside Harry, sending a sweet shock through him. Harry felt sudden urgency in Bill’s movements - Bill’s capacity for an intensity that was almost menacing. That feeling, Bill’s long fingers pressing against his prostate and Draco’s long kisses, had Harry hardening again so quickly it almost hurt.

He pulled away from Draco’s mouth and felt Draco instantly go for his neck like a cuddly vampire. “Come on,” Harry gasped.

Bill removed his fingers, leaving Harry slick and achingly empty, and then he was pushing inside with a groan that was almost a growl. Heat and stretch and _satisfaction_ , and Harry moaned, feeling his skin vibrate against Draco’s mouth. Bill made a low, rough sound in reply, and his big hands were suddenly clutching at Harry’s hip and shoulder, taking possession.

Long, slow thrusts, until Bill was bottoming out and Harry was biting his lips, trying not to scream. Bill fucked Harry ferociously, every pump of his hips hard and determined and making a space for himself deep inside Harry. Harry knew Draco teased Bill about the wolf thing, but he hadn’t _felt_ it for himself before: this sense of all Bill’s big-brother responsibility being blown away before the base urge to fuck.

Draco clutched at Harry, burying his face in Harry’s neck. Harry didn’t know if the fast breathing he could feel against his neck came from anxiety or lust.

Harry gave himself up to it. He hadn’t known he needed this, Bill fucking him with all words gone, just bodies locked and hands gripping and hearts pounding in time. Harry jerked at his cock, one short, sharp pull with every thrust, his chest burning as he fought for air. Every touch forced him higher and higher; it was blinding, and Harry shuddered as his tired body arched towards another orgasm. Harry felt his toes curling and his thighs tightening and every muscle going taut. Orgasm hit him like a tidal wave. Harry cried out, surrendering to the heat and overwhelming sensation, and shuddered through his orgasm, feeling his eyes roll back in his head.

Bill followed Harry over the edge, fucking Harry all through it, his grip bruising. Harry panted, breathless and limp and overcome, and smiling. When he was finished Bill collapsed atop them both, his long limbs enclosing them. Harry heard Draco mutter _pack animal_ , but he also felt Draco’s lips curve. He smiled back and pressed his face into Bill’s long hair.

Eventually Bill came back from wherever he’d been; he did it with a jerk and a mutter, and shifted a bit painfully on top of Harry and Draco before he managed to sit up.

“Beast,” said Draco.

Bill snorted. “Come here and I’ll get those cuffs off you.” Draco obeyed, leaving Harry with a confused sense of various warm bodyparts against his; the bed was not really big enough for three. Bill slipped the blindfold off without asking. Light hit Harry’s eyelids and he winced.

Harry kept his eyes shut for a few long moments, listening to Draco’s grumbles about his shoulders hurting and Bill’s low chuckle, before he opened them. He knew it would hurt a bit, and take a while, before his eyes adjusted to seeing what was right in front of him.

But then he’d see Draco’s flush and Bill’s freckles and both their smiles, so that was all right. They’d keep an eye out, and an eye on him, until Harry was ready to face the world again.


End file.
